Story: Wazel Wars
A collection of stories that focus on the warring Wazelians. Only three users are permitted to add stories: User:Pinguinus, User:Styracosaurus Rider, and User:Toothless100 The Deserter This story is written by Pinguinus. ---- Twas the early summer, methinks, when I became a Lesaew archer. Thou must understand I had no desire to become such; nay, I aspired for the lowly life of a farmer. But during this age of war, no man has choice in his own life. "Why art thou interested, old man? Thou art to remote for these wars to affect thee... Very well. I shalt continue my tale." I was assigned to a small, pathetic little garrison. Hardly the type of troop thou wouldst send against Stoneclodders and Nightshriekers and the Creator knows what else. Nay, we were simply a shield, meant only to slow down the horde while high-born men and women locked themselves in their castles. Our job twas simple: we were to defend a old stone bridge, built by ancients in the days when Kraven stalked the land. The architecture twas good in those days. The bridge gave scarcely a rumble when twelve Stoneclodders and at least two thousand Leptans and Nivalis clambered across. Thou shouldst have heard our captain... he couldst not very well keep fear from his voice at a sight like that! "Yes, they were everywhere. The Nivalis are rather fond of those accursed flyers. Dost thou seekest to hear my tale? Then stop interupting, for the Creator's sake!" I fired with the other archers... I am not a good aim. I hit one Stoneclodder. In the knee. Anyone could accomplish that! I would have fired more... but you guessed right, old man. There were Nightshriekers everywhere! Before I could recapture my wit, half the garrison had been reduced to mere scraps hanging from those demonic bird's beaks! "Nay, I be fine. Thank thee. I be shaken, that be all... Yes, I ran! I turned my tail towards the enemy and I ran away. Thou wouldst too! Thou knowest not what it be like, fighting for thy life as thy friends are devoured around thee." I was on the outskirts of our position, so I could escape with ease. There were a few Leptans that tried to block my escape, but I pushed one into the river the bridge spanned. And the Water Worms can eat him there! The other Leptans were cowards, who leapt out of my path when I rushed by them. "Touch my bow and thou art a corpse, old man! Movest aside, I leave this place... I shalt journey northwest. They say no one lives there, so there is no war... STEP ASIDE!... I leavest this instant... do not presume to follow me, old man!" Nivali arrows soar into the hut, striking the deserter down. The old man throws himself to the ground, avoiding a third arrow aimed for his throat. Silence reigns for a long time, until the old man rises, dusts himself off, and sets off into the northwest. Account written by Stottine, Historia Wazelia Category:Fiction Category:Wazel